generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
E.V.O.
thumb|300px|[[Rex Salazar, nieuleczalny E.V.O.]] Exponentially Variegated Organism, w skrócie E.V.O. – żywe organizmy, których nanity zostały aktywowane. Historia Pięć lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, ogromna eksplozja wypuściła nanity do atmosfery, zarażając nimi wszystko, co żyje na Ziemi. Roboty są nieszkodliwe, póki się nie uaktywnią. Losowo aktywowane nanity zamieniają swojego gospodarza w groteskowe monstrum znane jako E.V.O. Oprócz przemian fizycznych, aktywne nanity mogą również wpłynąć na umysł nosicieli, zmieniając większość E.V.O. w bezmyślne istoty, które sieją zniszczenie, póki nie zostaną wyleczone. By zwalczyć powstałe zagrożenie, powstała globalna organizacja znana jako Providence, której głównym celem jest eliminowanie groźnych bestii. Reakcja ludzi na E.V.O. jest zróżnicowana. Dla wielu ludzi E.V.O. są tylko dzikimi i niebezpiecznymi potworami. Nawet mutanty, które zachowały swój zdrowy rozsądek często spotykały się z podejrzliwością i strachem. Niemniej jednak są ludzie, którzy są gotowi do życia w pokoju z E.V.O. Niektórzy nawet uczestniczą w wydarzeniach społecznych, które promują współpracę między ludźmi i mutantami. Typy E.V.O. Ludzkie E.V.O. thumb|Przykładem ludzkich E.V.O. są [[Kirke, Zwój, Świerszcz i Kalmar.]] Ten typ E.V.O. przed aktywacją nanitów był człowiekiem. Większość z nich ledwo przypomina swoje oryginalne formy i zazwyczaj jest bezmyślnym potworem, który atakuje wszystko, nawet swoich byłych przyjaciół i rodzinę. Rzadko zdarza się, że niektóre ludzkie E.V.O. zachowują swoją świadomość i przypominają ludzi. Przykładem jest Wyrwa lub Graniak. Jeszcze rzadsze są E.V.O., które wyglądają normalnie, a ich zdolności pozostają ukryte. Znaczącym przykładem jest tu Rex lub Kirke. Zwierzęce E.V.O. thumb|[[Królik E.V.O.|E.V.O. królik wraz z jego potomstwem.]] Podobnie jak ich ludzkie odpowiedniki, zwierzęta po włączeniu ich nanitów, często przechodzą radykalne zmiany fizyczne. U niektórych zwierząt transformacja sprawia, że są bardziej agresywne. Rzadziej zdarza się, że zwierzę zyskuje intelekt, jak w przypadku Bobo. Stawonogi E.V.O. Są E.V.O. z cechami stawonogów. Mogą być niebezpieczne, ponieważ poszczególni członkowie grupy czy roju są połączeni. Całe gniazdo zamieni się w E.V.O., gdy jeden osobnik zacznie się zmieniać. Przykłady obejmują mutanty takie jak szarańcza E.V.O. czy karaluch E.V.O. Roślinne E.V.O. Te E.V.O. były prostymi roślinami, dopóki ich nanity się nie aktywowały. Wiele osobników po mutacji staje się mięsożercami, jak Mrugacz. Niektóre są w stanie poruszać swoimi korzeniami i rozciągać gałęzie. Nieuleczalne E.V.O. Nieuleczalne E.V.O. posiadają nanity, które zostały zmienione tak, by nie dało się ich naprawić czy wyłączyć. Mogły również ewoluować poza normalne metody leczenia. Przykładami tego rodzaju E.V.O. mogą być Świerszcz, Zwój, Kalmar czy Pierwszy. Większości udaje się zachować swoją świadomość i procesy myślowe człowieka. Wirusy E.V.O. thumb|[[Pacjent Zero z pełną formą E.V.O. wirusa.]] E.V.O. wirusy są mikroskopijnymi organizmami, które zostały zmienione przez nanity i rozwinęły symbiozę z nosicielami, którzy zwykle również są E.V.O. Zrobią wszystko co możliwe, aby chronić gospodarza i siebie. Jedynym przykładem tej dziwnej symbiozy był Pacjent Zero. Duchy E.V.O. Te E.V.O. mogą zamienić się w niewidzialną chmurę nanitów. Za pomocą lodu i mocnego magnesu można skutecznie cofnąć transformację w obłok. Taki typ E.V.O. Rex spotkał w odcinku "Nawiedzony", gdzie walczył z E.V.O. kotem. Genetyczne E.V.O. To E.V.O., których nanity wpływają za pomocą uśpionych cech, na genetykę nosiciela, otrzymując nietypowe mutacje. Rex spotkał społeczność wilkołakopodobnych E.V.O. w Meksyku. W ich przypadku, nanity weszły w interakcję z uśpionym "syndromem wilkołaka", genem w ich ciałach, który stworzył mutację, ukazującą się wyłącznie w nocy i cofając się wraz ze wschodem słońca. Kosmici E.V.O. thumb|[[Alfa w postaci Inferno jest E.V.O. kosmitą.]] Ten typ E.V.O. jest najrzadszy. Gdy Alfa skopiował Ultimatrix, mógł przeobrazić się w kilka obcych form. Do najbardziej znaczących przykładów tego typu należy Alfa Inferno, Alfa Czteroręki i Alfa Gigantozaur. Królestwa E.V.O. Wiele E.V.O. z całego świata połączyło się, by stworzyć wspólnoty, kolonie a nawet kraje. W typowym imperium E.V.O. istnieje jeden inteligentny osobnik (mutant, który zachował swoją świadomość po transformacji i może kontrolować swoje moce), który rządzi w królestwie poprzez manipulowanie lub kontrolowanie instynktów innych bestii. W serii pokazano czterech E.V.O. przywódców: Graniaka, przywódcę imperium przestępczego w Hongkongu, Beztwarzowca, władcę Słoju robali, Van Kleissa, pana Abysji oraz Serge'a przywódcę Akwanii. Akwania thumb|[[Akwania, podwodne miasto pod władaniem Serge'a.]] Największe z imperiów E.V.O., Akwania, znajduje się na północnym Pacyfiku pod wyspą stworzoną ze śmieci i odpadków. Niezwykła ilość nanitów, które zanieczyszczały wodę, spowodowała pojawienie się ogromnej liczby E.V.O. w tym obszarze. Serge, który zachował ludzkie cechy, takie jak wrażliwość i rozsądek, został przywódcą podmorskich E.V.O. Zdając sobie sprawę, że ma więcej wspólnego z nowymi istotami wodnymi niźli z ludźmi, zaczął wykorzystywać swoje naturalne instynkty, by zbudować miasto z osiadłych odpadków, przekształcając je w rafę. Używał również ukwiałów E.V.O., by zamienić tworzywa sztuczne w żywność i energię dla miasta. Tylko dwie osoby spoza Akwanii wiedzą o jej istnieniu, a są nimi Rex i Szósty. Abysja thumb|[[Van Kleiss jest przywódcą Abysji.]] Abysja, miejsce wybuchu nanitów, jest domem dla wielu E.V.O. Ziemia jest obfita w nanity, a większa część, jeśli nie cała populacja mieszkańców, jest E.V.O. Po eksplozji, Van Kleiss przejął kontrolę nad Abysją, oświadczając, że jest to bezpieczne miejsce dla wszystkich mutantów. Abysja posiada swoją własną armię, która składa się w dużej mierze z bezmyślnych bestii. Wyjątkiem jest grupa inteligentnych jednostek o nazwie "Sfora". Mimo potężnej siły, Abysja została ostatecznie opanowana przez Providence, a większość mieszkańców została schwytana i założono im obroże. Nawet zamek Van Kleissa został zniszczony przez Bastion. Hongkong Kolejne imperium, które sprawiało kłopoty Providence, znajdowało się w Hongkongu i prowadzone było przez E.V.O. gangstera Graniaka. Chociaż nie kontroluje on samego miasta, był doskonałym przywódcą świata przestępczego. Stworzył przestępczy gang złożony z E.V.O., który później został rozbity. Graniak próbował odbudować swoje królestwo, tworząc armię E.V.O. z obrożami kontrolującymi, ale został powstrzymany przez Rexa i jego stary gang. Słój robali thumb|[[Słój robali, miasto rządzone przez Beztwarzowca.]] Inne E.V.O. imperium znajduje się w Kijowie, który przez Providence nazywane jest "Słojem robali". Miasto odizolowano od reszty świata niedługo po wybuchu, kiedy ziemskie pole magnetyczne zgromadziło ogromną koncentrację nanitów w mieście, co spowodowało, że niemal każdy mieszkaniec miasta stał się E.V.O. Ocalonych z miasta ewakuowano. Mieszkańcami kontrolował samozwańczy przywódca Beztwarzowiec. Po wizycie Alfy, Słój stał się opuszczonym miejscem, ponieważ czujący nanit zniszczył wszystkie znane formy życia, oprócz Beztwarzowca. Leczenie E.V.O. Głównym powodem, dla którego Rex był tak ważny dla Providence, była jego zdolność do leczenia większości E.V.O. poprzez wyciąganie i wyłączanie aktywnych nanitów. Mimo że proces ten był ogólnie skuteczny, niektóre mutanty potrafiły oprzeć się leczeniu, a inne były całkowicie na nie odporne. Ze względu na ograniczenia zdolności leczących Rexa, naukowcy poszukiwali alternatywnych metod leczenia, jednakże różne komplikacje doprowadzały do utracenia otrzymanych informacji. * Gabriel Rylander opracował serum, które aktywowało uśpione nanity. Dr Holiday oświadczyła, że gdyby otrzymała serum, mogłaby odwrócić jego działanie, ale śmierć Rylandera i zniszczenie jego laboratorium wraz z informacjami zniweczyło jej plany . * Zespół kierowany przez dr Holiday, potajemnie wspierany przez ZAG-RS, opracował program samorozbrojenia, który podczas interakcji z aktywnymi nanitami, wyłączał je. Niestety cały program, jak i nanity go posiadające zostały zniszczone wraz ze stacją kosmiczną . * Doktor Fell, były dyrektor badawczy Providence, stwierdził, że gdyby pozwolono mu przeprowadzić dysekcję molekularną na Rexie, mógłby użyć inżynierii wstecznej, by wyodrębnić lekarstwo oparte na zdolnościach chłopaka, jednak proces ten zabiłby Rexa i tym samym został zabroniony . * Branden Mojżesz opracował maszynę, która służyła do gwałtownego przyspieszania mutacji nieuleczalnych E.V.O. Po odwróceniu polaryzacji maszyny przez Rebeccę Holiday, udało się wyleczyć Beverly Holiday, jednak w procesie urządzenie zostało zniszczone . Ostatecznie, Rex użył Meta nanitów, by wyleczyć wszystkie E.V.O. na świecie w procesie światowego leczenia. Jednak pomimo ich wyłączenia, nanity wciąż istnieją we wszystkich żywych istotach na globie . Kontrolowanie E.V.O. Po utracie Rexa i obaleniu Białego Rycerza, Providence podjęło inne środki radzenia sobie z E.V.O. Specjalne obroże, które wcześniej wykorzystywane były do tłumienia uprawnień bestii, zostały ulepszone i teraz pozwalały Providence na kontrolowanie stworzeń. Jednak sposób ten miał kilka wad. Obroża mogła działać nieprawidłowo lub zostać zniszczona, a co za tym idzie E.V.O. mogło uwolnić się spod władzy. Ponadto proces oswajania E.V.O. mógł być bolesny, szczególnie jeśli dany osobnik nie był chętny do współpracy. Ciekawostki * Terminu „E.V.O.” po raz pierwszy użyła dr Holiday . ** W niekanonicznej grze wideo „Generator Rex: Agent of Providence” występuje easter egg, który sugeruje, że to dr Rylander opracował termin „E.V.O.” . * Niektóre E.V.O. posiadają właściwości innych ziemskich gatunków. Jednym z przykładów jest wielebny Jose – człowiek, który przypominał kaktusa . * Osobnik z ekstremalnie silną wolą może przezwyciężyć szaleństwo jakie idzie zazwyczaj w parze z mutacją. Przykładem takiego osobnika jest Pierwszy . * Rex Salazar, Bobo Haha, Van Kleiss, Biowilk, Skalamander, Wyrwa oraz Konsorcjum są jedynymi znanymi E.V.O., które nie zostały wyleczone podczas światowego leczenia . Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Lista E.V.O. Kategoria:E.V.O.